


Arrow ficlets

by silvain



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Body Shots, Cunnilingus, F/M, Jealous Oliver, Multi, Prompt Fic, Threesome - F/M/M, Tommy Merlyn is Alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvain/pseuds/silvain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets I've written on Tumblr in response to various Arrow prompts. Smoaking Billionaires, Olicity, and Flommy so far, though I may write other ships if I get prompts for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Flommy. "That was unexpectedly awkward."
> 
> Tumblr URL- http://silvainshadows.tumblr.com/post/97024778638/flommy-that-was-unexpectedly-awkward

Felicity shot him an unamused look, leaning her back against the front door to her apartment. “Do you mean the part where Oliver nearly found out we’re sleeping together, or the part where I had to come up with a- completely implausible, by the way, but hopefully he won’t  _realize_ that- reason why you’re shirtless on my couch? Or maybe-” she paused as he stepped close enough for her to feel the heat of his body, reminding her what they’d been doing before Oliver Queen had knocked on her door with a request that she find out what was on a phone he’d gotten… somewhere. She hadn’t actually listened to his explanation, too busy worrying he’d work out what she and Tommy had really been doing. “-you mean the part where I managed to turn a simple explanation into-” she paused again, distracted by his mouth at her neck, nipping at the point where it met her shoulder, “-into the worst run-on sentence the world has ever seen?”

He hummed in satisfaction at the way she was gripping his shoulders again, not unlike she’d been before they were interrupted. “Mostly that first one, though the run-on sentence was admittedly impressive. Now, I don’t suppose you remember where we were?” he replied, with a hint of a smirk.

She nodded, her nails scraping over the back of his neck as she pulled him into a very thorough kiss. “I’m pretty sure you were about to get my dress off.”

Tommy grinned as he got back to doing exactly that, the zipper sliding down with the faintest brush of his fingertips on her skin, sending slight shivers throughout her body. She turned so that he could reach better, and in response he trailed his lips down the path of her descending zipper, following his hands. “Bedroom?” he asked as the dress slid off of her body.

She nodded firmly, stepping out of the dress. “Definitely a good idea.”

He took her hand, stepping close to kiss her again and backing slowly toward the bedroom, when another knock interrupted them.

Felicity’s head dropped onto Tommy’s shoulder in frustration. “Maybe we should just  _tell_ him.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Smoaking billionaires - Tommy and Oliver bickering over Felicity and Felicity refusing to choose before T & O decide sharing is the best option
> 
> Tumblr URL- http://silvainshadows.tumblr.com/post/97058006433/smoaking-billionaires-tommy-and-oliver-bickering-over
> 
> I would say this is probably set sometime early S2 in a Tommy Lives AU, but beyond that I'm not actually sure about context- just that Tommy & Felicity have known each other since late S1 (because of that screenshot of his phone contacts with her name), and haven't been friends quite long enough for Oliver to have noticed until recently.

They had been engaging in this  _ridiculous_ fight for days now- ever since Oliver noticed Tommy flirting with her and realized they’d been sort of friends for a while (and really, what did he expect, for two of the only people who knew what he did with his nights to  _not_ end up talking to each other?). At least they had the good sense to  _try_ to pretend the bickering and the tension wasn’t all about her, though Felicity suspected she would’ve at least had an opening to tell them how dumb they were being before now if they had.

Now, of course, being Oliver trying to teach Tommy some sort of fighting skill. Which wasn’t going well, because they couldn’t keep their egos out of it for two seconds, and they’d finally started actually arguing about her. Probably because they hadn’t realized she was there yet.

"Are we going to talk about this, or would you two like to work your aggression out some more? Because I don’t think it’s going to be very good for Tommy’s health if you keep it up, and I don’t appreciate being fought over without my input," she pointed out. She smirked a little as they both froze and turned to look at her as she walked from the entrance to the Foundry to her desk.

"Felicity…"

"Oliver, don’t try to explain yourself, we all know what you two have been fighting about  _all week_. You’re not ready to make a move, even though apparently the entire city- or at least the whole team- knows you want to, but the second Tommy flirts with me, you get possessive,” she pointed out, her chair turned to face them and a stubborn look on her face. “Well. I like Tommy. He’s a great guy, he’s sweet and funny and frankly pretty hot. But I also like you, and I’m not going to subject the world to the sulky jealousy you’d indulge in if I go out with him. You both mean too much to me, and it’s not fair to anyone. So stop fighting over me as though I’m actually going to pick one of you, and come up with a better idea.” She turned her chair back around, planning to focus on the work she’d come here to do, at least until they had something to offer.

Tommy grinned, slinging an arm around Oliver’s bare shoulders from behind, and resting his chin on Oliver’s other shoulder. “Oh, I think I have a better idea. What do you think, Ollie?”

A slow grin broke out over Oliver’s face as he realized what his best friend was thinking. He nodded, then said, “Felicity… if you won’t pick one of us… how about both of us?”

She turned her chair back around, a surprised smile on her face. “That is  _definitely_  a better idea.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Smoaking Billionaires- After Verdant closes, Tommy, Oliver and Felicity get drunk and end up doing body shots
> 
> Tumblr URL- http://silvainshadows.tumblr.com/post/97060026748/smoaking-billionaires-after-verdant-closes-tommy
> 
> This one is also probably early s2, and could easily be a sequel to the previous ficlet, though I didn't intend it as one. Also, my knowledge of how body shots work is a combination of wikipedia, fanfic, and a bit of trying to picture it, so this may not be accurate to anyone else's threesomey body shot experiences.

"I have not done… anything like this in…" Tommy paused, watching Oliver position himself, shirtless and grinning, on the bar. Tommy blinked, trying to remember what he was saying, and handed Felicity the bottle he was holding. "…years? Longer than I can figure out this drunk, at least."

"Probably not as long as it’s been since I have," Oliver replied, trying to hold still as Felicity poured alcohol over his abs. "I haven’t been this drunk since… before," he finished, his words coming out progressively more strangled in response to Felicity’s mouth on him.

"God, that’s hot," Tommy groaned, eyes riveted to the way Felicity was licking Oliver’s abs. "Yeah, okay, my turn."

Felicity hummed in satisfaction, looking up at him. “Your turn on the bar, or-” she grinned when Tommy motioned for her to pour. “-okay.”

Tommy’s mouth was on Oliver almost before Felicity had finished pouring, but he paused at Oliver’s sharp intake of breath.

"I think the shots are a bit unnecessary at this point," Oliver rasped. "Unless one of you wants to use them as an excuse to get undressed."

Tommy shot Felicity a grin, reaching for her. “Your turn?”

"God yes," she groaned, letting him strip her clothes off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Laurel is really curious about felicity and now that she knows about the arrow secret she sees how much she means to oliver (and maybe catches them in the foundry ;))
> 
> Tumblr URL- http://silvainshadows.tumblr.com/post/97061404058/laurel-is-really-curious-about-felicity-and-now-that
> 
> This one is probably set roughly post-s2, and I honestly have no idea what happened before Laurel walked in (except that at some recent point, Oliver was working out), or after she walked out. (But if I figure out the latter, this is definitely getting a sequel.)

She was just going to say hello, maybe chat a bit- find out what was so fascinating about this Felicity that made everyone like her so much. After all, if Oliver was so fascinated, and Sara so fond of her, she had to be someone worth knowing. Especially since she’s involved in Oliver’s whole saving Starling City thing. And while Laurel had, of course, been helping a bit with that lately, she hadn’t had the chance to spend much time with Felicity.

She paused as she entered the Foundry, hearing voices from Felicity’s desk.

—

"Oliver- Oliver, we really shouldn’t- oh, god-" Felicity said, half-heartedly trying to convince Oliver that they really shouldn’t be having sex in the Foundry. Though, with him shirtless and kneeling between her legs and sucking hickeys onto her thighs, her resolve was weakening pretty quickly on that front. "This is a terrible idea and so help me god if you stop, Oliver, I will- something."

He grinned, his mouth still pressed to her thigh, and slid his hands up under her skirt, snaking her panties down and slipping them into his pocket before pulling her closer to the edge of her chair and burying his mouth right where she needed it, her moans drowning out most other sound.

"…oh god." Laurel covered her face as she realized what they were doing.

At the sound of another- unexpected- voice, they both froze, and then Oliver pulled away just enough to look up to see who was there.

Felicity dropped her head back against the back of her chair, eyes closed as though that might help make the situation  _not be happening_. “And  _this_ is why we shouldn’t have sex in the Foundry.”

Laurel turned toward the door, eyes still covered, and said, “I’ll… come back later.”


End file.
